Will They Fall in Love? (Okikagu Week 2016)
by DragonKagu
Summary: For Okikagu week 2016 Kagura and Okita have entered a love game show in order to win the cash prize. Through the show they'll be put through all sorts of romantic scenes. Will they make it to the end? Will they fall in love, or will they pretend in order to win the Money?
1. Prologue

Progolgue

"Hurry! You're gonna miss the opening!" Shinpachi yelled from the living groom.

"Yeah yeah" Gintoki said lazily, entering from the kitchen. He carried a tray with tea and cold beverages, and placed it on the living room table. Otose had closed the snack shop early, and provided the gang with some finger food. Otae had also brought over some food of her own, but it had unsurprisingly gone untouched.

Shinpachi flipped through the channels until he found the one he was looking for. He wanted to make a comment, but Otae shushed him so he would stay silent during the opening credits.

After the song ended, a man holding a microphone popped up on the screen. The man wore a blue suit, a black shirt and a pinstriped tie. He looked like a proper game show host.

 _Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Sakaguchi, welcome back to another exciting season of "Will They Fall in Love?". For those of you who don't know, our goal is to find love in a world where there is too little of it. This year, we found the perfect couple while we searched the Kabukichou district. Please give a round of applause._

"Here they come!" Otae exclaimed excitedly.

Sakaguchi gestured to a curtain opening up behind him. Two silhouettes emerged, and they walked up to him. _Will you please introduce yourselves to the audience?_

Sakaguchi handed his microphone to the female contestant.

She was clad in a red kimono, and her was fixed in a neat bun. She took a deep breath before she spoke. _Hey, my name is Kagura. I'm 19 years old and I work at Yorozuya Gin-chan. I like eating,_ she paused for a moment, thinking about what to say next, she smiled and added, _and punching those who deserve it._ The audience laughed. She continued to smile, _I want to fall in love, please take care of me_. She handed the microphones to the male contestant standing next to her.

 _My name is Okita Sougo,_ he deadpanned _, I'm the captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi. I want to fall in love, please take care of me._ He handed the microphone back to the host.

Sakaguchi gleamed, _Now that we've met the contestants. For those of you who're new to the show, I'd like to share the premise with you. As we've mentioned, the contestant were randomly picked from the crowd in Kabukichou. In previous seasons, the contestants haven't met until the beginning of their cohabitation. But the two of them together caught our eyes, and we knew we had found the perfect couple. Please roll the clip._

They rolled a clip of Kagura and Sougo fighting it out in a park.

 _Right now, the contestants view each other with animosity. Our goal for this season is to have the two of them fall in love. They will live together, and they'll be put through romantic challenges each week. If they manage to make it through the end, and fall in love with each other. We'll preform a marriage ceremony for them, and they'll be rewarded with one million dollars. So what do you think, will they fall in love? We'll find out, after these words from our sponsor._

Sakaguchi's words were followed by the shows logo, then assorted food and car commercial.

"Do you think they'll actually fall in love?" Shinpachi said and reached for the chips Otose had brought.

"She better act like she's in love, we need that money," Gintoki said and opened a can of beer. He took a sip, "they'll just get a divorce when it's over. It'll be fine."


	2. Cohabitation

EPISODE ONE: COHABITATION

 _Welcome back to "Will They Fall in Love?". As always, I'm your host, Sakaguchi._

 _Before we left for the commercial break, you were introduced to this season's two contestants, Kagura and Okita Sougo. During the break, our young couple received the key to the apartment they will share the following weeks. During their stay, they will face many challenges together. These challenges will both test and deepen their relationship. Their actions will be well documented by our camera crew, as well as the hidden cameras throughout the apartment._

 _The first challenge they will have to overcome this week, is the challenge of living together in perfect harmony. They will spend every waking moment with each other. They will do chores together, they will prepare their meals together, they will eat together, they will go to bed together, and they will wake up together._

 _So without further ado, let's begin the brand new season of WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE?_

DAY ONE

Kagura stood in front of the door to their new apartment, fumbling with the keys in her hand. She thought about running away, after all, she had been reluctant to join when the producers proposed the idea in the first place. Why would she want to participate in show about love, and with her rival of all things? Okita and her relationship were nothing more than that, rivalry.

Sure, they had their occasional friendly encounters. But they were far between, and not on a big enough scale for her to ever consider him on a romantic level. Gintoki had been adamant for her to join however. He had convinced her that the prize money would be worth it. She would win enough to clear their debt. They would even have enough to live in the lap of luxury, for a while at least. She was here as a representative of the Yorozuya, working a job that just happened to be a game show about love.

This was her intention, her reason for saying yes, but what about Okita? She suspected that he didn't have any romantic inclinations for her either. He was also well off in the money department, earning a lot more than she did in her line of work. She assumed he wanted to tag along just to mess with her, he was a known sadist after all.

Well, this was fine by her, as long as he made it possible for her to feign romantic interest in him. She peeked at Okita from the corner of her eye, realizing that he was growing restless with her dawdling.

Her glimpse at him hadn't gone unnoticed, and he sighed impatiently. "You're taking too long" he complained and snatched the keys out of her hands. He turned the lock and opened the door. He gestured, "ladies first, or would you rather I'd carry you over the threshold?"

"No thank you!" Kagura huffed and lifted the bottom of her kimono so she could walk without stumbling over the fabric. This precaution did her nothing, however, because she ended up on all fours when Okita tripped her. The camera crew in front of her made sure they got it all on film. Way to make her small screen debut.

"Are you okay!?" Okita exclaimed and rushed to her side, putting on his best prince act. He sat down next to her, "did you hurt yourself?" To the untrained ear, Kagura supposed Okita sounded genuinely concerned for her wellbeing. She had, however, known him long enough to hear the difference. She really wanted to give in to her habit of punching him when he wronged her, but she had to keep her cool and think about how they were perceived.

"Here," Okita said and grabbed a hold of her arms, "let me help you up!"

She looked directly into the cameras "I'm such a klutz sometimes" she said in the cutest voice she could dig up, even adding a little giggle at the end. If he was going for the prince act, she sure as hell would go for the klutzy shoujo heroine in return. "Thank you for helping me up"

"It was my pleasure"

Two could play this game.

After they had both taken of their shoes, and placed them neatly in the entrance hall, they were instructed by one of the producer to tour the apartment. The cameramen stuck close to them to document their every reaction. The apartment wasn't as large as Kagura had expected from such a big production. It was a standard 1LDK, which meant that they would have to share bedroom, a prospect neither of them were too happy about.

"Well" the producer said and clapped her hands together, "this concludes our tour. Now we leave you two to be better acquainted with each other. Don't get too _acquainting_ however" she winked at them, "there are cameras all over you know, we wouldn't want to move to a later slot now would we?" Neither of them had a response for the producer.

"Okay then, we have a challenge you need to complete before the end of the week. We want the two of you, to think about _one_ thing you like about the other person. You _need_ to answer this properly if you want to advance in this competition. Are we clear?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Well, then I only have one question left for you. WILL YOU FALL IN LOVE!?"

Kagura couldn't help but cringe, neither could Okita.

After the producer and the camera crew left, the couple settled in. They unpacked their luggage, and began preparing their first meal together. Kagura were in charge of the rice, while Sougo chopped up vegetables for their beef curry. They set the table, and ate in peace. When they finished, Sougo washed the dishes while Kagura took a quick shower.

It was unusually quiet between the two rivals. There were no name calling, no fighting, no nothing. It was like the silence before a great storm.


	3. Cohabitation: Part Two

AN: I had this written for another chapter, but it makes more sence that they will have this kind of interaction their first day together in the apartment. So I post this now, as a second part to the cohabitation tag.

* * *

After the dinner, Sougo took care of the dishes, while Kagura readied herself for a good night's sleep. She had earned it.

She took a shower, rinsed her pores, and blow-dried her hair. Then she followed up with her regular beauty regime of braiding her hair in two messy pigtails, smearing her face with a thick layer of night cream and replacing her contacts with glasses. She felt refreshed, even if her appearance didn't look it.

Kagura turned off the lights in the bedroom and let out a relieved sigh when wrapped the covers around her. She was truly exhausted from pretending all day. She took comfort in the fact that her first day here was over, and she was a day closer to the prize money.

It was also an added bonus that there were no cameras in the bathroom or the bedroom. The network had fortunately thought it was improper to film them while they slept or used the toilet. This was primetime after all, and everything had to be proper.

She got almost half an hour sleep before all hell broke loose.

"Oi, have some consideration for your cohabitant would you?" Okita said as he nudged her.

"Why are you here?" she groaned, and kicked aimlessly in the air, "I need my beauty sleep".

"I'd say" he answered curtly and nudged her again, a little harder this time. "You're hogging the bed, move to the side."

"Hah, you must be delirious. There's no way you're sleeping here with me."

"Think again princess," Okita said and forcefully moved her so he could fit himself next to her.

Kagura jumped up straight when she could feel Okita's body next to hers. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" She switched on the lights, "You can't sleep here with me! Go sleep on the couch!" she demanded.

Okita pulled off his red sleeping mask, and rolled over so he could look at Kagura. "China," he began, but stopped when he got a good look at her face. He pulled his mask back down, and turned back to the other side. "You weren't kidding about the beauty sleep," he mumbled.  
"Hey!" Kagura kicked him softly in the leg, "go sleep somewhere else!" She demanded.

Okita rolled back to her side, and pulled the mask off again. He gave her a firm look, straight in the eyes. "I don't wanna, _YOU_ can sleep on the couch"

"No you should, you're the one putting on the prince act and all" Kagura folded her arms and huffed.

"There are no cameras in here, I can act as I want," Okita deadpanned.

"You should treat me like a _lady_ you know!" she demanded.

Okita grabbed her arm, and placed himself on top of her. "You mean like this?" He asked, and lowered his face down to hers.

 _TOO CLOSE!_

"Get off of me!" Kagura squirmed. She could feel her face redden, but suspected the layer of cream would keep this a secret from him.

He rolled off of her, and let out a laugh that he had suppressed. I took a while before he could speak again, "Awh man, like I would want to do anything to a face like that".

Kagura kicked him in the shin again, but in a playful manner. "You're the worst" she said and rolled over so her back faced him. She was really beat, and wanted to go back to sleep. "Just keep your hands to yourself would you? And keep them over the covers, yes!"

"Yeah yeah," he responded lazily and switched the lights off again. "Night," he said.

"Yeah, night".


	4. Boyfriend Clothes

BOYFRIEND CLOTHES

Kagura glanced at Okita and smiled coyly, "I think you're kind"

"You're cute" he replied.

 _"_ _And that concludes the highlights from last week's episodes." Sakaguchi turned to the female producer sitting next to him in the studio. "What do you think Misaki-san, quite a delightful development for our young couple, don't you think?"_

 _"_ _Oh yes, they make such a cute couple. I'm glad they faced last week's challenge head on. I'm lucky to be their producer, they're so much fun to work with," she enthused. "So young and full of curiosity and life. I can't wait to spend more time with them. What do you think Sakaguchi-san?" Mitsuki giggled, " WILL THEY FALL IN LOVE?"_

"That was a bit embarrassing to watch" Shinpachi said and switched to another channel. "They must have edited that? No way Kagura-chan would call Okita-san nice, ne Gin-san?"

"I think no one would"

WEEK TWO, DAY SEVEN:

"Okay!" Misaki said as she rushed into the apartment for her producer meeting with the cast and crew. She placed a stack of papers on the coffee table, and began handing out printouts to everyone in the room. This included Okita and Kagura who sat on the opposite side of the table.

"So the first week's results are in, and we've noticed an audience drop since the first episode, and it continued to drop all through the week." She gestured out to the room, "does anyone here have an idea why we're doing so poorly?"

No answer.

"Well…" she adjusted her glasses and glanced at the young couple. Kagura was picking her nose, reading through the printout, while Okita had ignored it and read a gossip magazine instead.

" _Anyone_?" Misaki asked again.

The male contestant raised his hand.

"Yes, Okita-san?"

"It says here that we have no chemistry"

"And do you know why you don't have any chemistry? Hmm, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura just shrugged flicked a booger in Okita's direction, but he evaded it by using the magazine as a bat and knocking it on to one of the cameramen instead.

Misaki slammed her hand in the coffee table, which made Kagura jump in her seat. "There are _no chemistry_ , because the two of you _barely interacted_ last week. We had to edit a lot just to make it seem like you're _actually_ talking to each other, do you know how hard that was?" she rubbed her temple, "I had to sleep at the office most of the week, you have no idea of how tired I am."

"But,"

"NO BUTS!" Misaki slammed her hand in the coffee table again. "We need to do better this week. Or rather, _you_ need to do better Kagura-chan"

"Hey, why are you singling me out? I'm not the only contestant here!"

"Okita-san is doing a great job. Especially considering the material you're giving him. He's cool and levelheaded, and has the prince act well put together. He is a fan-favorite." This statement earned her a smirk from Okita. "He does particularly well in women 15-35 and… certain gentlemen," a statement that earned her a snort from Kagura.

"You need to do better this week Kagura, or there won't be a next week. God! We picked the two of you because you had great onscreen chemistry. We wanted to capture that in this show. I hope you're able to give us that chemistry without fighting. Remember that we won't get any ad revenue if this show turns too violent."

"What happens if we don't?"

"Well… Okita-san," Misaki lit a cigarette, and inhaled a deep breath of it before she answered. "We'll be cancelled, and you won't win any money. Okay?"

"Ehm…" Kagura began fidgeting, "I'm not doing this for the money, I'm doing this to…"

Misaki raised her brows, "Find love? Don't think you can fool me little girl. I honestly don't care whether you're doing this for the money or not. I'm fine with it as long as it's good television. Do you understand?"

She went into the hall and came back with a white plastic bag. She handed it to Kagura.

"What is this?" Kagura opened the bag, and was unamused when she saw that it was filled with shoujo manga and romantic novels.

"Read those, and study it vigorously." Misaki answered and put out her cigarette. "You need to decide your character. I know you tried to go for the stereotypical heroine last week, but it fell flat."

Kagura pulled one of the mangas up from the bag, and studied the cover. Would this really help?

"Meeting adjourned"

Kagura had read through most of the material she was given, and realized that she didn't know the first thing about love. She had also noticed that her character was nothing like a lead character in

Where was the action? The fighting, the cursing, the gore? Where was the cursing? Was she really _that far off_ the spectrum? Was she nothing like these shoujo heroines?

And… was that really so bad?

Most of the mangas she had received revolved around kind girls, that only thought about love. So much so that they forgot all about the other aspects of their lives; like their hobbies, and their friends. They were prone to stupid misunderstandings and unnecessary drama.

But this was the kind of girl Misaki wanted her to be. So she had to comply. Kagura went online and took a test to see which arch type she most resembled, thinking it would be easier for her to base her character on someone like her.

She clicked through the options, and ended up with tsundere. "Guess I need twin tales," she noted, and googled further. She looked through a list of mangas featuring a tsundere, and noticed one of the titles that she'd seen in her bag. She rifled through it, and found the volume she was looking for; Toradora!

WEEK TWO, DAY EIGHT

Kagura began her morning routine by putting her hair up in twin tails, she wanted to really get into this character.

"Mornin'" Okita said as she joined him for breakfast. She gave him a cold stare, and took a serving without saying anything.

He rolled his eyes at her, "you're still not upset that I did better than you the polls are you?"

"It's not like I care about you or anything" she answered and bit into her onigiri.

"Come on Ch-, Kagura-chan". They had both been instructed to refrain from their usual way of addressing each other. Potential couple China and Sadist didn't sit well with marketing, Kagura-chan and Sougo-Kun however. They both got chills down their spines when they had to be this informal and intimate with each other.

WEEK TWO, DAY ELEVEN

Kagura got better with her tsundere act over the days, and she was getting positive feedback from Misaki as well. Sougo, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled about this act. He was exhausted from her constant shifting between the tsun and the dere part of her character. It would happen more than five times during each interaction.

They hadn't been able to fulfill this week's challenge either. They were supposed to do something nice for each other, but Kagura was making it hard for him to do his part. She had also made it harder for him to keep up the prince act. He had to lay down and replenish his energy after every meal. That was what he was doing now.

"Sougo-kun!" Kagura yelled from the other room.

Sougo sighed and pulled off his sleeping mask. What fresh hell awaited him now? He scratched the back of his head as he entered the washing room. "What do you want, Kagura-chan" he yawned into his hand. "Did you miss me while I was asleep?"

Kagura glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself"

Oh goodie, she was tsun.

"Why did you call med then?"

"I think something's wrong with the washing machine"

"How so?"

"Well…" Kagura blushed. "I wanted to wash our clothes… together, but you were asleep. So I thought I could just do it myself."

Sougo knew that this wasn't heading in a good direction.

Kagura opened the door to the washing machine and pulled out one of Sougo's white t-shirt. Except that it wasn't white anymore. It was pink, and much smaller than it had been before Kagura got her claws in it.

He tried to hold his temper. This wasn't exactly a good thing to wake up to, and he hadn't brought that many shirts with him either. "Did you remember to separate colors from white?"

"Are you supposed to do that?"

Sougo sighed. He had to keep cool. "Did you wash all of it?"

"No, only what I could fit in the washer. It's mostly my clothes. I was about to put on a new machine"

Sougo took the hamper out of her hands. "I think I'll do this from now on"

"Hey!" Sougo gave her a stern look, and she gave in, knowing it would be best if she didn't do more laundry.

"You can keep this" Sougo stretched out his arm, and handed her the pink t-shirt. "It' won't fit me anymore."

"Th-thank you" Kagura replied.

* * *

I just wanted to take a sec and thank you all for the nice reviews, and for following this story. You make this experience even more fun.  
I have to apologize for uploading this chapter late, I was set back one day due to other work, so this is just how it will be right now. I hope to catch up again soon, and to actually read what other people have been contributing with this week.


End file.
